Night Riviera
The Night Riviera is a sleeper train operated by Great Western Railway (GWR). It is one of only two sleeper services on the railway in the United Kingdom (the other being the Caledonian Sleeper). It runs six nights a week (Sunday to Friday) between London Paddington and Penzance with one train in each direction. This is actually similar to the only Sleep Riviera, of which it went to the nightlife hotspots. Background The first sleeping car train on the Great Western Railway was introduced at the end of 1877 from London Paddington to Plymouth. This had broad gauge carriages with two dormitories, one with seven gentlemen’s berths and the other with four ladies’ berths. These were replaced in 1881 by new carriages with six individual compartments. An additional service was soon added from London to Penzance which eventually became known as the Night Riviera. For example, in 1920 the two trains left London at 22:00 for Penzance and midnight for Plymouth; by 1947 they had been brought forward to 21:50 and 23:50. Under British Railways sleeping cars were limited to just the Penzance service. On 5 July 1978 the up train left Penzance at 21:30 but never reached London. Approaching Taunton early the next morning the emergency brake was activated and it came to a stand short of the station with one of the carriages on fire. This had been caused by dirty linen that had been placed near a heater, which had been a standard and safe practice before the recent change from steam to electric heating. Twelve people died and 13 were injured. At this time the down train left London at 00:05. Night Riviera until 2008]] brand]]On 11 July 1983 the Penzance sleeper was relaunched as the Night Riviera, designed to complement the long-established daytime Cornish Riviera."30 years of the Night Riviera" Rail Magazine issue 728 7 August 2013 page 21 New Mark 3 air-conditioned sleeping cars were introduced with many safety features that had been lacking in the Mark 1 carriages that had caught fire at Taunton. These were the first on the route with controlled emission toilets, so discharge facilities were provided at Plymouth Laira and Penzance Long Rock depots where the carriages were serviced, although for a time being the carriages were taken from Paddington to Willesden Depot for discharging as Old Oak Common was not initially equipped. A new pricing scheme was also introduced. Instead of paying a sleeping berth supplement on top of the fare for the journey, all-inclusive fares were introduced that were set at competitive rates. The seating carriages that formed part of the train were mainly Mark 2 carriages. The train by now was again leaving London at midnight, shown in the timetables as 23:59. Privatisation saw the service become part of the Great Western Trains franchise in February 1996 and the rolling stock was repainted into its green and white livery. Between 29 May 1995 and 26 September 1998 the service was diverted to London Waterloo to provide connection with Eurostar services. "Confirmation of GW sleepers to Waterloo" The Railway Magazine issue 1129 May 1995 page 7"Great Western to axe Eurostar Connection" Rail Magazine issue 334 1 July 1998 page 17"Great Western sleeping car trains return to Paddington" The Railway Magazine issue 1170 October 1998 page 15 In December 1998 Great Western Trains was rebranded First Great Western."It's First Great Western" Rail Magazine issue 346 16 December 1998 page 7 When the Greater Western franchise was up for reletting in 2005, consideration was given to withdrawing the service."Night Riviera under threat but Scottish sleepers are safe" The Railway Magazine issue 1252 August 2005 page 7 The service was retained, but from December 2006 the carriage detached at Plymouth was withdrawn as it typically only carried four passengers."FGW Ditches Plymouth '08 Turn" Rail Express issue 121 June 2006 page 32 The stop at Bristol Temple Meads was also withdrawn, to introduce flexibility to divert the service during overnight engineering works. The Class 47s were replaced in 2004 by four Class 57s."First Great Western confirms order for at least three ETH Class 57/6s" Railway Express issue 84 May 2003 page 5"FGW to hire three 57s for Thunderbird duties" The Railway Magazine issue 1227 July 2003 page 71"57602 is first of four Class 57s to be delivered to FGW from Brush" Rail Magazine issue 475 26 November 2003 page 69 In 2006 former Virgin West Coast Mark 3 carriages replaced the Mark 2 carriages."Mk3s enter traffic on Cornish sleeper" Rail Magazine issue 539 10 May 2006 page 11 The carriages were refurbished by Railcare, Wolverton in 2008 and repainted in First Great Western's blue livery. "FGW replaces Mark 2s with Mark 3s on Sleeper" Today's Railways issue 55 July 2006 page 61"FGW sleeper gets Mk 3s for Mk 2s" The Railway Magazine issue 1263 July 2006 page 69 In June 2012, with the Greater Western franchise scheduled for renewal the following year, the Secretary of State for Transport confirmed the service would continue to be subsidised. Current operations ]] Route The westbound service operates with headcode 1C99, the return 1A40.1C99 23:45 London Paddington to Penzance Realtime Trains1A40 21:45 Penzance to London Paddington Realtime Trains The Night Riviera operates along a single route, unlike the Caledonian Sleeper. From London Paddington, the train stops first at then for many years had a long run without advertised stops to . This allowed it to use different routes between Reading to Taunton depending on engineering work or other blockades each night: * the direct line through Westbury * the Great Western Main Line and South Wales Main Line via Bristol * the Great Western Main Line to then via to rejoin the direct line at Fairwood Junction, . * diverging at Heywood Road Junction, Westbury, via Trowbridge and Bristol. However, by 2016 a stop at Westbury (westbound only) was advertised, preventing use of some of these alternatives. In exceptional circumstances it can be diverted between and via , and , not calling at Taunton and reversing at Exeter. It continues to , and , crossing into Cornwall and calling at then most stations down the Cornish Main Line to . The 2009 timetable has , and served in one direction only with no service stops at Par or Taunton for the eastbound train on Sunday night/Monday morning. Sleeper passengers have the use of waiting facilities at Paddington that are usually reserved for First Class passengers. Rolling stock and Mark 3 carriages at Penzance Long Rock Depot]] The train is usually hauled by one of four dedicated Class 57 locomotives. These are rebuilt and re-engined Class 47s delivered in 2004. They follow the tradition of Great Western Railway Castle Class steam locomotives that once worked the route by carrying the names of castles in Devon and Cornwall: *57602 Restormel Castle *57603 Tintagel Castle *57604 Pendennis Castle *57605 Totnes Castle It usually consists of seven air-conditioned Mark 3s carriages but in times of high demand it can be to nine. Passengers pay standard fares with a supplementary charge for a sleeping berth (a single berth is more expensive per person than twin bunk berths). They have not generally been used on any other services, although one did operate a service to Oxford in February 2010."FGW sleeper stock works to Oxford" The Railway Magazine issue 1308 April 2010 page 74 Since 2015, the day coaches form a Night Riviera set has also operated a Summer Saturday service from to and back to ."New loco-hauled turn on FGW" Today's Railways issue 151 July 2014 page 64 References External links * Category:Named passenger trains of the United Kingdom Category:Night trains Category:Railway services introduced in 1983 Category:1983 establishments in England